


Happy End

by Izzu



Series: Zawame Aftermath [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep 47. About time he opened up his heart back again. And Nii-san was smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Like actual real post ep 47 piece. I swear this muse was the cause of me confusing the timelines and episode numbers.
> 
> Plus, I need to let out this stupid plot outta my head in order to focus the more serious fics. And I get a chance to write people being derps! Yay!

"Looks like you're okay now..."

"I told you before, you can start over."

Micchi nodded slightly. For some reason now, he realized Kouta-san was right. For a moment during the fight earlier, he'd forgotten about the bad things he'd done before. No thoughts about doing things for the sake of atoning to his sins but just _earnestly_ trying to protect everyone, without that heavy weight of the burden of guilt. Like he used to, with everyone. Not like he'd forgotten everything that he's done wrong... but not thinking about it made it easier to atone. Not having to tiptoe or second-guess his actions to determine what he should or should not do.

He never thought it could be possible again, to feel that way—

Kouta's body started to sparkle with little bits of light as Micchi realized his old friend was about to leave again.

“Wait! I still have so many things to say to you!” Micchi exclaimed hastily as Kouta cut him off.

“Get along with Takatora... and tell _Nee-chan_ that I'm doing fine,” said Kouta as he vanished from in front of him.

Micchi tried to control himself as he fought the urge to cry out. So much, there's still so much he wanted to say to Kouta. To tell him about his regrets, how he tried to make things better—and instead Kouta told him to...

_“We'll always be friends, Micchi,”_

As he heard Kouta's voice, he realised that all of that no longer mattered. With Kouta-san the way he is now, Kouta would have already know everything that he wanted to tell anyway. And so like Kouta to still consider him as a friend. Micchi smiled, he never realized how much he wanted to hear Kouta said those words to him again. Perhaps it was time for him to forgive himself. And allow others to once again enter his heart.

“Micchi!”

“Hey, Micchi!”

Micchi blinked, as he turned around to see who was calling him. There were people running towards him, yet he didn't really noticed them. All he saw was _nii-san_ walking towards him... _smiling_.

Immediately his heart started to race. It's been so long; it felt like it has been so long... to see his brother smiling to him so freely like this. The way his brother used to, before his brother was burdened with the things related to Helheim.

_“Get along with Takatora...”_

Was he being stupid all these times, denying both of them of each other?

“Everyone!” Micchi heard himself exclaim, despite his eyes only saw his brother as he ran towards them...

xxx

Zack really thought all his efforts finally working; Micchi finally letting his old friends approach himself again. He was waiting for this, for everything to come to fruitition. And Takatora-san had asked him and the others to watch over Micchi when he leave for America. There's no way he'd say no to that.

Zack opened his arm wide as Micchi ran towards him, Jounouchi and Oren—but stopped short as Micchi brushed past them, unseeing. He turned around to say something about that, only to see Micchi running to embrace Takatora-san. Takatora-san gasped in surprise, before slowly returning the embrace. And Micchi was clinging to his brother tightly as if it had been a very long time since they saw each other.

_So it was like that too, with Takatora-san... eh?_

He suddenly let out a loud groan. “Hey, Micchi! Are we invisible to you right now?” Zack exclaimed as Jounouchi and Oren-san started to laugh beside him.

As if finally aware about his surroundings, Micchi turned around towards them... one hand still wrapped around Takatora's waist. The jerk even had the nerve to smile bashfully.

“Sorry... guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this is... hard, without laughing stupidly at the idiots.


End file.
